


Timmy’s Extraordinary Playlist

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Dc Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Crack and Angst, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson calls Bruce Wayne dad, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I’d apologize but I had fun writing this, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Let the kids call him dad this is fan fiction dammit, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake calls Bruce Wayne dad, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: The Tim Drake Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist au that literally no one but me wanted
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Dc Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Timmy’s Extraordinary Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was stoned last night while watching Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist and thought to myself, what if Tim Drake had this power? And now I have supplied this.
> 
> Soundtrack; https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkSmTNqix3Ym5IkB_T6uGjuc5sXW6uobX
> 
> As useless as I find this disclaimer to be Im gonna put it anyways cause better safe than sorry so; I do not own any of the songs used, nor ZEP or any of the dc characters 
> 
> I have no idea what the timeline is because I kind of just picked and chose my favorite aspects of all the different time lines so... explanation; Tim is still robin and part of young justice but he also lives at the manor and already works at WE, Damian is around, so is Jason but he’s not really talking to them at all and also cass.

Tim was tired and after last night who could blame him? The whole night his stupid eldest brother made him stay up to track Ivy, who they didn’t fucking find mind you. Seriously though, Dick had him out on patrol past sunrise trying to find her and now he had an 8:00 meeting, no sleep, no Ivy, and a huge headache and- frankly he just really wanted to punch Dick right now. And maybe Ivy a little bit too. 

Okay, maybe it’s not entirely Dick's fault. In all fairness Tim has barely slept eight hours in the last four days and the first three were his fault but last night he was actually planning to sleep! Granted, maybe not as long as a normal person but certainly as long as his siblings usually do! But alas Dick just had to have his help with this one because he was oh so sure Ivy would be there.

Okay, maybe he should take an early day, did Lucius just start singing?

“Tim? You with us?” Lucius looked on the edge of annoyed as he stared at Tim.

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely. Sorry. I’m here.”

“Okay as I was saying, with this new watch our- there’s a whistle up above! And people pushin’, people shovin’,” okay. Tim’s losing it.

“And the girls who try to look pretty,” and now he’s dancing, “and if your trains on time you can get to work by nine And start your savin’ job to get your pay.”

Tim’s hallucinating and he doesn’t even know this song.

“If you ever get annoyed, look at me, I’m self-employed. I love to work at nothin’ all day and I’ve been takin’ care of business,”

“Yep I’m out,” Tim stood and grabbed his stuff to leave as Lucius began dancing around him.

“Every day”

———————

This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. What is happening? Tim was halfway home and people keeping singing and dancing and why are people singing and dancing? Was he hit with something? He doesn’t usually hallucinate like this when he’s tired. People don’t hallucinate like this when they're tired. Has he finally lost his mind? Is he destined to end up in Arkham? No. He’s panicking he needs to calm down and think logically maybe he got hit with something last night. That has to be it.

“Maybe we can find a place to feel good,” oh. Yay. Gotham peace protestors. Tim paused in his track as his path home is blocked by a group of criss-cross sitting, flower happy, protestors who are convinced they can ‘change’ Gotham through happy words and optimistic visions.

“And we can treat people with kindness. Find a place to feel good!” Protestors began to stand singing solos around Tim and dancing like they just hopped out of a musical. Tim needs to get home and preferably soon.

“And if we’re here long enough.”

“They’ll sing a song for us.”

“And we’ll belong.”

——————

“Cass! Thank god someone’s home I need help! Everybody around me keeps singing and dancing and I don’t know what’s happening but I need you to run tests on me because I know Ivy had to have hit me with something and just- help. Please.”

“Okay. Tim, when was the last time you slept?” Cass just stared at him, unsure how to broach this subject with him because has her brother finally lost his absolute mind?

“That’s beyond the point Cass. You don’t hallucinate like this when lacking sleep I know because I’m always lacking sleep!” Tim’s exasperated sigh sounds more like an exhausted sigh but Cass lets it slide as she leads Tim down to the cave. 

“I will supply your tests but you sleep when we are done, understood?” Cas emphasizes her point as she sits Tim down on the medbay bed and gathers everything she needs to run the tests together.

“Understood,” and with that the two siblings get to testing for any chemicals that could be affecting Tim.

——————

“Tim. I am telling you none of the tests are positive. Beyond no sleep you are fine,” Cass repeated for the hundredth time unsure whether she should be worried as shit or beyond annoyed at her little brother.

“Something had to have gone wrong. I’m telling you, Cass, something is wrong with me,” Tim was exhausted and scared and annoyed and his sister just wouldn’t listen to him. Ivy hit him with something and he knows it. 

“Tim. Go sleep. When you wake up if it continues tell me and we’ll look into it. After you sleep,” Cass had a point, Tim thought as he stood and followed his sister back into the manor. He took off for his bedroom and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. When wakes up it’ll all go away cause he was just daydreaming. That’s all.

—————

Tim woke up around 7:00 to Damian throwing a Batarang right above his head and calling him to dinner. That was about four hours ago and now at 10:57 Tim is benched at home working on everything he missed the discussion of during the meeting. He hasn’t had another incident since sleeping.

He paused his work as the music began to play from the cave. Unsure of who it could be and intrigued by the sadder tone of the song, he followed the sound, “He’s beautiful, in his simple little way. He don’t have too much to say when he gets mad.” 

“He understands, he don’t let go of anything even when the pain gets really bad. I guess I shoulda been more like that,” Okay now Tim’s confused. Why is Damian singing sad shit in the bat cave? And he thought this went away after he slept.

“You had it all, for a pretty little while and somehow you made me smile when I was sad. You took a chance on a bruised and broken heart and then you realized you wanted what you had,” and now his little brother is stroking the monitor where their dad is seen patrolling. Fun.

“I guess I should’ve been more like that,” standing, yay, this is escalating, “I should have held on to my pride. I should have never let you lie I guess you got what you deserve. I guess I shoulda been more like him,” crap. Now he’s pointing at Tim and is this seriously his life now? His brothers singing weird ballads to him?

“Forgiving you, well he’s stronger than I am, he don’t look much like a man from where I’m at. It’s plain to see. Desperation showed it’s truth. You love him as he loves you with all he has. I guess I should’ve been more like that. I should have held on to my pride. I should have never let you lie. I guess you got what you deserve,” Damian sits back down in his chair and stares solemnly at the monitors, “I guess I shoulda been more like him. He’s beautiful in his simple little way.”

Well shit.

—————

Tim doesn’t know when his life got so fucking weird but here he was, talking to his father who was dressed like a giant bat in a high tech cave, about how he’s been hallucinating musical numbers and how his baby brother just preformed a depressing ballad about how inferior he feels towards him. 

“Okay, Timmy, we’re just gonna run a couple more tests okay?” He gets why his eldest brother is so panicky and worried but at the same time he’s not sure how many more tests they can run.

Another ten-minute wait marks the end of what has to be the last of the tests. Dick turns to Bruce with a discouraging look and whispers, “Dad I know you don’t wanna hear it and I don’t want to say it but-“

“I know,” Bruce cuts Dick off before he could finish.

“We know his family history,” and no, he couldn't have heard that correctly because there's no way Dick would even imply that.

“Dick. What about-“ Cass butts into the conversation.

“You’re not ready for the world outside,” and here we go again. Bruce stands and begins to approach Tim, “you keep pretending, but you just can’t hide. I know I said that I’d be standing by your side.”

Bruce strokes Tim's cheek sadly, and weirdly mind you, “but I...”

“Your paths unbeaten, and it’s all uphill. And you can meet it, but you never will. And I’m the reason that you’re standing still.” Bruce stands and turns away, “but I...”

“I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land. Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand. Wish I could stay here but now I understand,” he faces Tim and Jesus, what is happening. “I’m standing in the way.”

“The cries around you, you don’t hear at all. ‘Cause you know I’m here to take that call. So you just lie there, when you should be standing tall. But I...” Bruce sits on the edge of the bed and takes Tim’s shoulders in his hands, forcing him to lay down. And dude cool it on the manhandling.

“I wish I could lay your arms down and let you rest at last,” Bruce strokes his cheeks again, “wish I could slay your demons but now that time has passed.”

Bruce sits up and stares at Dick and finally Tim is released from his hold, “wish I could stay here, your stalwart standing fast.”

Tim watches as Bruce stands and returns to his original seat, “but I’m standing in the way. I’m just standing in the way.”

Wow. Okay then, “Uhm dad?”

“What’s up Tim? You okay?” Bruce turns and looks at his son.

"Y-yeah just- are you okay?”

“Well I’m not the one currently sitting in a hospital bed. Why?” Bruce looks at Tim like he’s another puzzle to solve and god, he’s not just a new case he’s his son.

“Nothing I uhm-nothing.”

—————

“So what? You are just going pretend it is not happening?” Cass does not understand her brothers. 

“Yes, as far as anyone but us is concerned the singing and dancing stopped after 24 hours. I’ll figure this out my own.”

“Tim that is insane. Let our family help. Together we can figure out what is happening to you.”

“Cass, they won’t help because they don’t think they can. It’s best they think it’s in the past.”

“But why? I do not understand.”

“Because Dad and Dick already made up their minds about what’s wrong with me but I know they’re wrong. I have to figure it out on my own.”

“What do they think that you’re so against?”

“They think I have schizophrenia like my grandmother did. But I know what schizophrenia looks like. This isn’t it. So, just give me the time to figure this out on my own.”

“Fine. Okay.”

————

That’s what Tim would do. Figure it out on his own. He could do it. He could pretend nothing had changed. Of course, he thought he could until he was at Happy Harbor talking to his best friends.

“Rob I’m telling you it was so funny. Cassie just totally flipped and it’s not even like- I can't fight this feeling any longer, And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show.”

“I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear, 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear.”

“And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might,” Yay. Long solos now. By his best friend. About being in love with one’s best friend. Yayyy.

“And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever,” Yep. Hello Bart. Duet time, apparently. Tim sighs as his two best friends begin singing and dancing together, “'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor. Come crushing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.”

And a dance break. Wow. Neither of them are really good dancers, huh? Tim tilts his head and watches as his best friends attempt to slow dance.

Bart begins a solo. Dancing around Tim which, super awkward for your best friend to use you as a stripper pole, “My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running around in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you, Tim. 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find.”

“And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might,” Kon takes Bart's hand and they begin dancing again when Bart's solo ends.

“And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars, forever. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.”

Well this is promising to be quite the enlightening experience. Shit. 

—————

Done. Tim was thoroughly finished putting up with this. And he explains as much Monday night with his head on Cass's lap before patrol. Moping about his fucking useless weekend which provided him with nothing but the sinking feeling this new ‘power’ or whatever is happening is showing him people’s innermost thoughts. Does that mean his best friends are in love with him and just- Tim is done.

He was done when he got home from Happy Harbor. He was done when his fucking younger brother asked if he was still hallucinating because obviously, he is. Damian has always been right about him. Drake clearly isn’t mentally strong enough for this line of work and its starting to show.

He was done when Dick and Bruce almost benched him again because “are you sure it’s over?”. And no, it’s not over. But that’s fine. Tim is not crazy and this is something he can learn to live with and hide. It’s fine.

He was done when he started hearing music again. And during patrol music coming from crime alley is not a good sign.

“So, so you think you can tell,” Yep. Definitely not stable enough for this shit, “Heaven from Hell. Blue skies from pain. Can you tell a green field From a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil. Do you think you can tell?” 

Red hood stood and Tim couldn’t see his face but he could feel it. Pure emotion and sincerity arose from behind the song. Jason started dancing on the edge of the roof, jumping from one side to another. He was climbing and swinging on fire escapes, “Did they get you to trade, your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees, hot air for a cool breeze, cold comfort for change. Did you exchange a walk-on part in the war, for a lead role in a cage?”

Jason sat back down in the same spot on the edge of the roof as the song turned solemn again, “How I wish. How I wish you were here. We’re just two lost souls swimmin’ in a fishbowl. Year after year, runnin’ over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old fears. Wish you were here.”

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anybody who just read that whole thing, quarantine is boring
> 
> Soundtrack again; https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkSmTNqix3Ym5IkB_T6uGjuc5sXW6uobX
> 
> Please comment if you want to see more because for now it’s a one shot but I think I’m up to continue it


End file.
